


Spaghetti Poetry

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Flirting, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Poetry, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie decides to write his boyfriend something romantic for their date.Oneshot/drabble





	Spaghetti Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post!!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379773) by sunsetlosers. 



Richie Tozier wanted to do something really romantic for his boyfriend. Eddie deserved it. He was small and cute and everything nice! He wanted to do his very best to show it to him too. There was just one small problem... Uh, he didn't know what exactly he should do. 

"Bev..." he whined, collapsing dramatically onto his best friend's bed. "What do I do..."

Beverly shrugged. "I dunno, babe." Suddenly though, she got an idea. "Get him flowers."

"He's allergic."

Figures. "Take him out to dinner?"

"I can only afford like--" Rich wrinkled his nose. "Wendy's."

"Classy," she smirked. "What about you do something homemade? Something cute though. Oh! Write him a poem." Bev smiled. "I always love it when Ben writes me stuff."

That actually wasn't a bad idea...

* * *

Richie came up with the best poem ever. He was so excited to give it to Eddie too! With a huge grin, he jumped on his bike and pedaled over to his house. 

Sonia was home, the other love of his life, so he hid his bike and climbed up to his window. 

"Richie!" Eddie looked surprised, as if he didn't know him. Getting a fucking heart attack...

"I wrote ya a poem, Eds! Read it!" 

He shoved the little piece of paper in his direction. Eddie rolled his eyes, but he did anyway. 

The poem was literally just: 

_eddie kas i luv ur ass_

With hearts drawn all around it. Wow. 

"You're so dumb," Eddie said. 

But it was okay, because Rich knew he secretly loved it. 

 


End file.
